


Meeting you again

by NozoNozoMii



Series: TWAU/RWBY [1]
Category: RWBY, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute nerds being cute nerds, Other, cursing, thatsallthetagsicouldthinkof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozoNozoMii/pseuds/NozoNozoMii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being exiled from the Homelands, not everyone made it out. One of those poor Fables was Little Red Riding Hood, who was believed to be dead, who supposedly didn't make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting you again

After being exiled from the Homelands, not everyone made it out. One of those poor Fables was Little Red Riding Hood, who was believed to be dead, who supposedly, didn't make it.

Currently, walking down the street, was a young, teenage girl. She wore a long, flowing, red hood with a cape that covered her body from head to toe. She had the hoodie over her head, covering her entire face. She continued walking down the street as a few people looked at her, suspicously. The unknown girl was heading towards the Woodland Apartment Building. She went through the gate and the double doors. She looked over to see the guard at the front desk, asleep. This was her perfect chance to sneak onto the elevator. She did just that, clicking the button as the doors closed and the elevator moved up.

In his apartment, Bigby was sitting at the table, looking over some files that Snow had dropped off not too long ago. It was a week after the case with the Crooked Man and it was a bit more peaceful than expected. With Colin, now at the farm, the apartment was very quiet. Which was both a good and a bad thing. Good, because he would have some peace and quiet but, bad, because it was almost boring. The wolf sighed and got up from the table. He was about to head for the kitchen to get a glass of water until he heard a knock on the door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone…" He said to himself. He decided to see who it was, expecting it to be Snow or someone along those lines. He opened the door to see a teenage girl in a long, red riding hood with her face covered in the shadows.

He raised an eyebrow. Was this girl a mundy, he thought. If so, how did she get up here? The guard must have been asleep again. Bigby sighed before speaking. "You…lost, kid?" He asked, his hand on the doorway. "Nope, I learned my lesson." She said, in a cheery voice. His eyes widen a bit. That voice sounded…a little familiar. "I feel like we've…met before." He said, not meaning to speak out loud. "That's because we have." The girl spoke. Before the wolf said anything else, she pulled down her hood, revealing her face. She had a pale face. Her eyes were silver and her hair was black with red streaks. Those silver eyes could only belong to one fable…

_Little Red Riding Hood..._

"You've got to be kidding me." Bigby said, rubbing his forehead. "Hello, Mr. Wolf." Red Riding Hood greeted, smiling wide. "It's Bigby now, Red." He said, smiling a little. "And it's Ruby now, Brown." She said, mimicking him. The Wolf let out a light chuckle. "Still childish." He said, before pulling her hood over her head, forcefully. Ruby pouted, looking up at him. "Can I come in?" She asked, fixing her hood and giving a nervous smile. "Sure." He answered, moving out of the way so the teenager could walk in. She looked around the apartment. "Wow…Can't say I expect your place to be…tidy." She said, still looking around. "I'm guessing you didn't come all this way to give me decorating tips." He said, sitting back at the table with the documents. "Nope." She simply answered. "I just…wanted to see how you were doing…"

Bigby raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked. "Well…just cause." Ruby answered, kicking her foot against the floor. She walked over to the table and sat down across from him. "I heard you were the Sheriff so, I got curious." She said. She took a peek at one of the files before Bigby closed it. She pouted, letting out a small whine. "This isn't for just any fable to see." He said, moving it to the other side of the table. "Then maybe you shouldn't leave them lying around." She muttered, looking to the side.

The Wolf ignored what she said, there was something else that was bothering him. "Look, Re-"

"Ruby." She corrected, interrupting him. He huffed, lightly. "Ruby…No one's heard about you for years and you suddenly show up at my place. Care to explain that?" He asked, taking out his cigarettes. He hit it against his hand, making one of the cigars come out. He placed it in his mouth and reached for his lighter, lighting it. "Well…It's pretty…complicated." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Before she could say anything else, Ruby began coughing. "Uck! That smells horrible!" She whined, fanning the smoke away.

"Sorry…Habit." He said, taking the cigar out of his mouth and putting it between his fingers, moving the smoke away from Ruby. "Thank you." She said, in a not-so-happy tone. "Anyway…a lot happened when we got exiled." She said, putting her hands in her lap. "That goes without saying. But, we thought you didn't make it out to begin with." He said. That's the one thing he was mostly curious about, how she escaped. "I almost didn't…to be honest. But…someone helped me. Someone I heard you…threw down the witching well just recently." She explained, smiling nervously. "Wait…The Crooked Man helped you!? Why the hell would he do that?"

Ruby pouting, hearing him say that. "First off, you don't have to shout, Mister." She said, folding her arms. Bigby rolled his eyes. "Second…He thought I had potential. I guess he was right because, turns out i'm a pretty good fighter." She admitted, smiling. "You? A Fighter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep! I made my own weapon and I was able to defend myself. I was alone out here in Fabletown…Gran-Gran didn't make it out of the Homelands and I had no one else to turn to. The Crooked Man let me stay under his roof if I earned it. I guess...deep down, I always knew he was a bad guy." Ruby explained more, her smile turning into a frown. Bigby frowned, remembering what happened between him and Ruby's Grandmother. He felt like a bit of an ass, once she was brought up. "He didn't…have you kill any Fables, did he?" He asked. Bigby wanted to make sure there weren't any other murders ordered by that guy, other than Faith and Lily's.

"No! No!" Ruby exclaimed, moving her arms from side to side. "I could never do such a thing!" She said, defending herself. She was being honest, the only thing the teenager would be willing to kill other than a monster, was a fly. "I believe you…The Crooked Man wouldn't let a kid do his dirty work." He said, taking a quick smoke of his cigar. "Hey! I'm not a kid! I happen to be fifteen years old, Thank you very much!" She said, proudly, folding her arms. "Age is but a number. The way I see it, you're still that eight year-old that I met back at the Homelands." Bigby said, teasing her. Ruby growled. "Well, anyway! All he had me do was small jobs like deliver things and collect…money." She said, looking down. "I hated doing it." She said, moving her arms on the table and hiding her face in them. "Then why did you just go through with it?"

"Because…I would be dead by the hands of Bloody Mary." She answered, looking up at him. Bigby growled. "Of course….that bitch had something to do with it." He muttered. "Bad word." Ruby said, before hiding her head again. The wolf sighed and looked over the teenage girl, who was making muffled whines. He simply patted her back, giving her some form of comfort. Ruby looked back up at him, frowning. "Am…I in trouble?" She asked. "No, you're not. Your case is the same as Beast's and Beauty's. You were more a victim in all of this." He answered, still having his hand on her back. Hearing that made Ruby smile. "That's good, I thought i'd be in jail by now~" She said before sitting up and stretching her arms.

"So…You only came by my place to give a confession?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well..I guess there's one more thing I wanted to let you know. And it might sound silly so, don't laugh!" She said, pointing at him. "Alright, Alright. I won't laugh." He told her, holding his arms in defense. Ruby moved her arm back and took a deep breath.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" She said, fast and somewhat loudly. Bigby looked her, a bit surprised. He threw his cigar on the ground before stepping on it, to prevent a fire. "Forgive me for what?" He asked. "You knooow! The homelands." She said, trying to be subtle. He then raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you'd still be upset over that."

"I know I should be but…I think we came to Fabletown to start over. We all lost a lot of things back at the Homelands, so…..why not all our memories?" She explained, shrugging lightly. Bigby smiled a little. "I'm impressed. Not many people have that same mindset like you, Ruby." He said. "Yeah but, that's how I see it. Besides, you kind of did…get your belly filled with stones so, I think we're even." She added, rubbing the back of her neck and smiled innocently. "What happened to 'letting go of our memories', huh?" He asked, teasing her. "Hey! I was just bringing it up!" She defended, pouting again.

Ruby then looked over at the clock on the wall, seeing what time it is. "Oh no! Yang's gonna get mad at me!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing towards the door. "Woah! Slow down!" Bigby told her, following her to the door. "Who's Yang?" He asked.

"Um, that's my sister. Goldilocks." She answered, smiling again. "Wait, you and Goldilocks are sisters?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep. Also, she prefers to be called Yang so, just call her that." She said, moving her hand on the left side of her mouth and whispering. Bigby chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Ruby moved her arms back to her sides, still smiling. "Good Night, Red." Bigby said. "Wait!…I can come back, right?" She asked, tilting her head. "..Sure, kid." He said, moving his hand on her head and rubbing it. Ruby looked down, blushing lightly. "Thanks.." She said, almost whispering it. He moved his hand away as Ruby moved her hood back on her head. "Well..Night, Mr. Wolf~" She said, before opening the door. Thinking she was leaving, he turned back to the table. He then suddenly felt himself being pushed and a grip around his waist. "Huh?" He looked behind.

Ruby was hugging him, her face hidden in his back. "Um…Ruby?"

He wasn't sure if he should hug back. Before he could do anything else, She quickly moved back. "Well…uh..BYE!" She exclaimed before rushing out the door. Bigby rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Ruby was running down the street before skidding to a stop. She was smiling wide and blushing. "Wow! He was super cool, and super calm! He's like a superhero!" She gushed, jumping up and down, excited. "He was also handsome! He is a superhero!" She said, happily before running down the street again. "I can't wait to tell, sis~!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfiction I wrote on Fanfiction.Net but, I am abandoning that account and planning on writing my newer stuff here! I love the idea of this crossover and I have to more works that I still need to bring over. By the time you're reading this, they will already be up. However, if you do see someone on Fanfiction.Net with this story on their account, don't worry, it's me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and I'll have newer work coming soon!


End file.
